candyshopwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcade Stamps
The four arcade stamps are stamps developed by Jonas White. Four of each can be won in Arcadeland for at least 40,000 tickets. Each stamp grants access to a certain club, and as well as a certain set of abilities that last for about two days. Jet "It feels amazing. I've had dreams about flying. Sometimes it's like swimming clumsily through the air. Other times I can zoom around however I want. This feels like my best dreams." - Nate telling Jonas White about being a Jet Abilities * Flight - Jets can fly through the air like a jet at incredible speeds, though not as fast as the Racers running. Jets are able to levitate and glide as well. Flying does not make Jets tired, allowing Jets to flying as fast as they desire for as long as possible. However, Jets' bodies are not any stronger than normal, which makes flying at high speeds dangerous. Members * Chris * Risa * Lindy * Nate Tank "It's like an Ironhide, plus you weigh more, plus you're stronger." - Summer explaining to Nate the abilities of a Tank Abilities * Enhanced Strength - Tanks have strength beyond that of a normal human. * Supernatural Durability - Tanks' physical durability is extremely high. Though similar to Ironhides, Tanks can feel reduced pain while an Ironhide user would feel no pain. * Enhanced Stamina - Tanks are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average human. Members * Derek * Summer * Roman * Ruth Submarine "It's pretty amazing when I'm in the water. I can breathe it just like air. And swimming feels like flying. We might not move as fast as the Jets, but we can move way faster than a normal swimmer. I bet we could outswim sharks." '' - Pigeon explaining to the Blue Falcons the abilities of a Sub Abilities * '''Aquatic Respiration' - Subs are capable of staying underwater without needing to breathe air. * Water Immunity - Subs are unable to be harmed by water, and neither can they get wet. * Speed Swimming - Subs can swim at incredible speeds both on the surface and underwater. Subs can do something similar to what the Jets can do except underwater. * Underwater Senses - Subs have extremely accurate senses while underwater, allowing them to see, hear, feel, and smell underwater with the utmost of clarity without having to lose any clearness in any of their own senses. * Pressure Resistance - Subs can resist underwater pressure. * Water Maneuverability - Subs can move effectively under and on water, allowing for great acrobatics and swimming in the water or jumping out of the water like a dolphin. Members * Mindy * Pigeon * Drew * Steven Race Car "I can be normal, like now, or I can go into an altered state where everything around me slows down. I call it race mode. I can slip in and out of it whenever I want. It's really weird. It feels like I'm moving at normal speed, but everything else is three or four times slower. I'm sure that to you guys, it must look like I'm pretty fast." - Trevor explaining to the Blue Falcons the abilities of a Racer Abilities * Speed Mode - Racers can enter a state called race mode, which allows them to move fast. ** Time Reduction - Racers can slow down time while being able to move normally, which creates the illusion of them moving fast. *** Enhanced Speed - Race mode enables Racers to slow down time three to four times than normal, but it requires some energy. *** Supernatural Speed - Like being able to shift gears in a car, a second gear or second altered state enables Racers to slow down time six to eight times than normal but requires more energy than race mode. ** Pressure Resistance - Racers' bodies can handle high speeds. Members * Trevor * Paige * Claire * Hailey Category:Arcade Catastrophe Items Category:Magical Enhancers Category:Items